London Buses route 14
London Buses route 14 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. The service is currently contracted to Go-Ahead London. History From 1949 the route was running from Hornsey Rise to Putney (Monday to Friday) and beyond to Kingston at weekends with a joint allocation between Putney Bridge Garage (F) and the original Holloway (Holloway Road) Garage (J) using RT type buses. A RTW allocation was introduced at Putney Bridge from May 1955. On 6 May 1953, the route was extended on Sundays beyond Kingston to Hampton Court, for the summer months (May to October). This Summer Sunday extension continued annually until 1965. On 26 November 1958 the Monday to Friday service was withdrawn between Kingston and Putney. Following the closure of Putney Bridge garage, part allocation of the route also transferred to Putney (AF) Garage. By 1965 the whole route had a Routemaster (RM) allocation, and by 1968 the route had gradually converted to the longer RML type. In 1957 the route was used as the basis for a New Scientist magazine study into congestion on London streets. Vehicles on the central section of route between Euston and Hyde Park Corner were found to spend 68% of time in motion, and only 11% loading and unloading passenger.The New Scientist - 6 June 1957 - Google Books result On 18 April 1970, Putney's Sunday allocation was withdrawn, although this was reintroduced on 2 January 1971 when the route was withdrawn between Putney and Kingston, being replaced by the re-introduced Sunday route 85. During September 1971 Holloway (J) garage closed, and the associated part allocation transferred to the previously named Highgate (HT), now renamed Holloway (Pemberton Gardens), Garage. The late 1980s saw revisions to the Northern end of the route, on 7 February 1987 the main route was cut back to run between Putney Heath Green Man and Euston (or Tottenham Court Road Station Monday to Saturday evenings). The Sunday services consisted of a morning extension to Hornsey Rise, and a further extension to Turnpike Lane, via Crouch End, on Sunday afternoons, with meal relief journeys running to Wood Green Garage. The withdrawn Euston to Hornsey Rise section was replaced by a new route 14A (now route 91). On 26 September the off peak Monday to Friday service was withdrawn between Tottenham Court Road and Euston. The Sunday afternoon service was withdrawn between Crouch End and Turnpike Lane on 26 March 1988. On 24 February 1990 Sundays Putney allocation was withdrawn again, with Holloway running the full Sunday allocation until April 1993, when Victoria ran the Sunday service before returning to Putney during July. On 10 October 1992 the route was withdrawn between Euston and Crouch End, being replaced by route 91 and on 29 January 1994 withdrawn further between Tottenham Court Road and Euston. During 1996, the late evening and early morning service was operated using OPO buses, although by September 2001 the Sunday daytime service had been reverted to Crew operation. Two School day journeys were introduced on 4 September 1999 starting at Elliot School, Putney, and running via Carslake Road and Westleigh Avenue to Putney Hill, and then as route 14. The tendering just extended to 21 November 2007. Following the withdrawal of the Routemaster type bus from London, the 14 was duly converted on the 23 July 2005, along with route 22.BBC - h2g2 - The Routemaster bus 25 low floor Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs were introduced in their place. On 13 January 2007 the route was extended from Tottenham Court Road to Warren Street Station, for University College Hospital. Current route * Warren Street Station Gower Street * Piccadilly Circus Station * Green Park Station * Hyde Park Corner Station * Knightsbridge Station * Harrod's * South Kensington Station * Fulham Broadway Station * Putney High Street * Putney Station * Putney Heath Green Man See also * List of bus routes in London * Go-Ahead London References External links * Transport For London * London Bus Routes Fotopic * London Bus Routes * Full Timetable Category:Bus routes in London Category:Transport in Hammersmith and Fulham Category:Transport in Wandsworth Category:Transport in Westminster Category:Transport in Kensington and Chelsea Category:Bus routes in London Category:Transport in Hammersmith & Fulham Category:Transport in Wandsworth Category:Transport in Westminster Category:Transport in Kensington & Chelsea